My Choice
by Konata Suzumiya
Summary: Assassin. That’s what she is. Killing 19 people smoothly, no trace, no clues, and no trouble. Next Victim. That’s what he is, Prince of China. SS [AU]


My Choice

Summary: Assassin. That's what she is. Killing 19 people smoothly, no trace, no clues, and no trouble. Next Victim. That's what he is, Prince of China. SS AU

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my plot.

Author's notes: You can flame. I don't really care. And please Review!!

Sakura P.O.V

My family died at my small age of 6.

Car crash. Damn, I hate that drunken truck driver. How did it all happen?

Simple.

Flashback

"ROADTRIP!!!" A little me said.

"Yes, honey! C'mon, Get in the car… You too Touya." My emerald-eyed mom said.

I went in the car, extremely excited.

"But MOM!! I have better things to do!" I watched Touya complain.

"You are coming. No buts. Now get in the car." My father scolded as he went locked the door of the house and went inside the car with my mother.

"Fine." Touya gave up. He opened the door and sat beside me. Dad started the car, and my eyes went wide 'cause of excitement.

"ROADTRIP!!" I screamed happily, while Touya cringed and covered his ears.

"Gosh! You are a monster!" I punched his arm hard…I smiled as I thought it would leave a bruise later on.

_**After an hour**_

We were driving in the highway. Touya was looking outside like I was. Dad was driving while humming along to the soft tune mom was singing.

"D-dad!! WATCH OUT" yelled Touya.

There was a huge Oil Truck coming towards us. I gaped at the driver through the truck's windshield. He twisted his wheel to try and evade, but the truck's huge body still shoved and hit our side.

BAM!!

The speed of the truck, our car, and the smash allowed the car to fly out of the road and tumble down into a ditch. The whole car shook, and it was like riding a horrible roller coaster that was a bumper car at the same time. I felt absolutely terrified. Next thing I knew, all was still again.

I saw blood leaking out of Mom and Dad's heads. They were unconscious and I shrieked. I looked at Touya. He was still okay but his door was jammed; he couldn't open it.

"GET OUT, SAKURA!" he yelled hoarsely at me. I opened the door and ran out as far as I could. I stopped a couple of meters away and turned around to see the car. I saw Touya get out, almost stumbling, He looked towards me and I looked back at him, panicking.

"Mom and Dad! They're still in the—" I began to yell frantically. "STAY THERE!" He yelled back at me.

I watched him try and yank dad's door open. But it wouldn't. He then tried mom's door. I was shaking by this time. Thankfully, mom's door opened. Touya pulled and carried mom out, and he had just moved a few feet, when he looked back at the car.

He paused.

_WHY WAS HE STOPPING??? _I thought. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he suddenly whipped his head around to face me. His face was horror-stricken. I'd never seen him like that. And then I immediately knew. Something was wrong.

"SAKURA, GET DOWN!" Touya yelled from where he was. But he was still too close to the car.

BOOM!!

The car exploded. I ducked down.

I stared blankly at the dancing flames that had once been our car. I stared at the wild fire with its tendrils of smoke gliding in the air that had consumed Touya, Mom, and Dad.

My stupefied numb expression turned into curiosity upon hearing a loud screech above the ditch. It was the oil truck, and it speeded away without bothering to help us. I reddened in anger, but my mind was confused and torn.

I remembered the driver's face. And I swore to myself.

I'd kill him.

There was no funeral, no bodies. What was the point? I was sent for adoption. And, after a year of waiting, a nice good-looking man adopted me. Just my luck, he was a professional assassin. He chose me. Why? He said he saw hatred in my eyes. That was true.

He treated my like his own child. He said that he couldn't get married since he might get the wrong wife and tell his darkest secrets to her friends. And you know what would happen next; gossips travel faster than miles. Assassins couldn't afford exposure to their true identity.

Even though he was an assassin, he was kind. Not harsh. Ever since he adopted me, he became my hero, my idol, and my second father.

I was home-schooled. And man, he was rich. Maybe he got paid for killing, I thought. I trained with him. And for only 5 years, I revenge for my family. Yes, I killed the Mr. Drunk Diver. Then by the age of 15 I had killed 9 people including the Drunken Dude. At the age of 18 I killed 10 more morons.

End of Flashback

"Morning Dad!" I said happily.

"Morning Saki." My dad said. Saki, my cute nickname. Hmm… I love him.

"Here eat this!! This is my best one yet!" He put a plate in front of me. I looked at it and I sweat dropped. Over-cooked eggs? FRESH bacons?

"Dad… This is the best inedible food you made…"

He sighed.

"Cooking isn't my thing, ne?" I laughed.

"Dad, You just noticed?" He ruffled my shoulder length hair and then went upstairs.

"I have to check emails, kiddo. And I don't give up on things easily…Someday, I'll be the best cook ever!" He yelled from upstairs. I took a piece of bread from the table and fed the food to Kero, my Dad's dog.

My father was a billionaire. But we lived in quite a normal looking house. But the basement wasn't. That's where Yukito, my dad's trusty scientist lived and did his science things. Yukito was like 7 years older than me. Maybe, the same age as my dead brother if he were still alive right now.

"SAKURA, GET YOUR BUTT HERE!!" My dad yelled. Oh man… What did I do now?

I ran upstairs and went to dad's study.

"Yes dad?" I asked a little too innocently.

My dad suddenly became chibified.

"Extensive training! 12 hours a day. Your next mission is a hard one. Prince Syaoran Li, The Prince of China. You wake up at 7 and Sleep at 8. Okay?"

"Yes, dad" I liked it whenever he turns from serious to chibification.

"There's a ball up coming in China, I want you to know stuff about the Victim." He said.

"So, when's the ball, anyways?" I asked.

"The night before the night after the night after tonight." I saw my chibified father fiddling with his fingers.

"TOMORROW NIGHT?!" I screeched

He nodded.

"But… but! I don't have a dress; I haven't trained and I don't know what to do!!" He smiled.

"Simple, Yukito made the dress; we train today and I'll tell you what to do."

"Yukito can sew?" I looked at him, shocked.

"Yeah… He made the boxers I'm wearing today!" My dad… sure was weird.

Mr. Reed, yep, CLOW REED is my dad. The best assassin… Who would've known that his true personality was like this! But I joined him on a mission once, when I was 9.

I found out that his personality changes whenever he's on a mission. His eyes would change, becoming smaller… and more vicious.

How did we get missions anyway?

Extra rich men want to have revenge or something. Emails.

How can we make sure that they don't tell the police? Easy.

We kill them before they even tell a single soul. Unless that soul wants to kill someone also, which gives us the job and well if we do it perfectly, we get the money. The higher the position of the person, the higher the price we will get. Just like that.

I changed to my training clothes. And went to the basement where all the assassin stuff was kept. The training ground was there too. Father could be there right now…


End file.
